


Don't Go Wasting Your Emotion

by lavendericecoffee



Series: Atlas AU [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Atlas AU, Attempt at Humor, Cats, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Secret Admirer, They/Them Pronouns for Zer0 (Borderlands), but they dont know it, good amount of platonic Tim & Zer0, mentions of pet illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendericecoffee/pseuds/lavendericecoffee
Summary: Afterwards, he went around with his usual duties. Getting a quick roundabout from his PA, checking several sectors himself and looking through the thousands of messages already  sent to him via ECHOs. Rhys was ready to finally take on the day, yet when he made his way to the office, he saw the unusual envelope right by the edge of his desk.“For Rhys” was written on it. Straightforward enough.Or Rhys gets a letter from a secret admirer.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Rhys
Series: Atlas AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959502
Kudos: 36





	1. Now Everything Is New

**Author's Note:**

> there's only one person on this whole wide world who would write a Rhysothy fic inspired by ABBA songs. and that person is me, of course
> 
> Ive written the first part back in June, always with the intent to continue on the story. and here I finally am! three parts + an epilogue, I really hope I will be able to add all of it in following three weeks <3
> 
> as Ive mentioned this fic is just me listening to too much ABBA and going along with it. the title and the title of the first chap is inspired by the one which started it all ["Lay All Your Love On Me"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2seCB54Bv-c)

A simple red envelope laid on his desk.

This particular day, Rhys had to come to his office a little later than he anticipated. A quick travel to negotiate with the new investors on Eptah turned out to be not so quick after all. Though the meeting itself was pretty successful, these investors took more than a gradual piece from his schedule. This along with the atmosphere of Eptah being both clouded and cold made Rhys wish he’d be back safely to his home as soon as possible.

Afterwards, he went around with his usual duties. Getting a quick roundabout from his PA, checking several sectors himself and looking through the thousands of messages already sent to him via ECHOs. Rhys was ready to finally take on the day, yet when he made his way to the office, he saw the unusual envelope right by the edge of his desk.

“For Rhys” was written on it. Straightforward enough.

Rhys immediately took it into his hands and observed it carefully. If he was being honest, he’s forgotten the last time he actually saw a handwritten letter. Everything sent to him was done with ECHOdevices or written digitally. He couldn’t find any reason why someone would actually want to send him a letter like this. Might have been why he was so eager to look at what was inside.

So he sat down in his chair, forgot about the messages and opened the envelope.

Inside, not surprisingly, was a letter. Though the text on the envelope was handwritten in a neat and clean penmanship, the letter inside was actually just a copy of a digital text. Which probably startled Rhys even more. Why couldn’t they just send him an ECHOmail or something? Regardless, he continued reading.

His eyes skimmed through the text at first, wondering what the hell was going on. Then a strike of realization hit him through and through. His eyes opened a little wider and he sat upright in his chair. Oh, this… He certainly didn’t expect _this_. He steadied his hands and carefully read each word on the paper.

“Dearest Rhys,

There are thousands of things I could say in the beginning. And this is why I couldn’t decide on just one.

Truth be told, I’ve been wondering days and nights how to even address this. How to make my mind say out what my heart has been aching about all this time. This very long time. And even then, I couldn’t find the right way.

So maybe it’ll be the best to start with the basics.

Whenever you come around in the morning, I can see the tired lines on your skin. They disappear as soon as you give that smile on your face. You’re tired, you hate mornings. But you still welcome everyone with a smile and an overconfident look on your face. The look that just says that the world is yours.

I think about that smile a lot. You give it at the beginning of the day. You give it whenever someone asks about the future. You give it whenever everything goes right with your plan.

Confident. A little cocky. Bright.

There are a lot of smiles you give throughout the day. But I think of this one and the other the most.

It’s the one you give, mostly right at the end of the day. You’re being asked if everything’s okay. And though, you’re tired and all you need is a breath, you give this smile and reassure others it’s fine.

I’ve never seen a smile warmer than this one. It tugs on my heartstrings every time I see it.

Maybe this is what I really see the most. You’re on top, you can have everything and you know it. But whenever a moment strikes, you’re human and you do things your own way. Impulsive, not that thought of. But yours exactly.

You have the weight of the world on your shoulders and you’d rather hide that you’re mortal. But I like when you show that you are mortal after all.

The way you can’t exactly take mornings and you take way too much sugar than it should be possible. The way you laugh at your own bad jokes and there’s that brightness in your features. Your stern look whenever you focus on something, and how you always mutter underneath your breath. How you call in the night, just to complain about the day and let everything out of the system.

I love hearing your voice. Low and steady, sharply ended.

As cliché as it is, I love it when you say my name. For the longest time, I’ve been denied using it. I haven’t heard it in so long. But I know it is safe when you say it.

You come around each day to see me. You say it’s just to check on my work but I blindly believe there’s something else behind your stare. You come around, you take a little longer to talk with me. I ask if you don’t have anything else around but you deny it, just to spend more time with me.

One day you saw me having a hard time and told me that you’ll stick around until I will smile. At the end of the day my cheek hurt from it, knowing you’re the cause.

You look at me and I find peace in your eyes. I find a lot of things actually. The electrifying blue, so modern and so forward. It suits you so much, I would never guess it’s an ECHO. And then there is the steady, warm brown. Not a lot of people would know that this brown is just as much you as the blue. Cause deep down inside you care, you care about the future and happiness. You want that steadiness in your life.

It’s been some time. You found me, you tried to look at me how I am. You understood me and my past more than anyone ever could and ever will. You gave me something I would’ve never dreamt of in my life. You handed me the _life_ I would’ve never dreamt of.

I think after all you’re the steadiness I needed in my life. No matter how hectic you can be, I find comfort and familiarity in you. Things that my life has been lacking for a long long time.

I’ve hit my lows and chose things I should’ve never chosen. But you are so different from it all.

Cause when I look at you, look at all you’ve done for everyone and for me, I think to myself. I’m done with making mistakes and missing chances. I don’t want you to become either of them.”

Signed Q.P. at the end, once more in that neat handwriting which graced the envelope.

 _Oh_.

Rhys looked at the letter once, twice and maybe then three times in a row. He felt his heart racing in his chest, trying to make sense of each individual word. He didn’t even want to think of how red his face has become or how much time he’s spent on this.

From everything he was ready to take in today, a letter from a secret admirer… Definitely hasn’t been on the list. His thoughts started to become hazy, not being able to focus on anything around him. The fluttering feeling in his chest couldn’t stop, even for a second. _Oh goddamn, how old are you_ , he scolded himself in his mind.

Now onto the different part of this – who could actually write this.

Normally, he’d expect Lorelei to know all the details and know who was behind these words. But since they were out in the field, it was a blind bet. Rhys then tried to focus on all the elements of this letter, trying to spot any kind of indicator that could help him.

It was definitely someone working here, someone who he checks on very often. Someone who he calls, someone who he met some time ago. Any person who came up to him couldn’t exactly write anything like this. And he doubted anyone would fit the signed letters of Q.P.

Trying to focus, in the corner of his eyes Rhys spotted a familiar posture. Zer0 was just on their way from one place to another, maybe even anticipating some new commands from him. Rhys bit his bottom lip and called out to them.

“Zer0! Hi there, I. Eh, uhm, listen, I have something weird to ask.”

If it wasn’t for their limited time and syllables, they would probably strike him down with a clever punch. But instead, they flashed a question mark [?] on their visor.

“I got this letter today and uh,” Rhys took the paper in his hands and showed it to them. Oh boy, here it comes, “I was wondering if you know who wrote this? Did. Did you… Write this?”

“Was it bound to three verses and five-seven-five syllable structure?” after all, Zer0 delivered that strike back.

“Not… Exactly.”

“Then that was not me.”

Rhys blinked several times. If it was possible, the heat on his face got even worse. Goddammit, of course, it wasn’t them, why would he even ask.

“Right… Well, thanks, at least now I know…” Rhys sighed and looked at the letter again. “But do you know who could you know, write it? It’s not even properly signed, I have no idea what this is.”

Zer0 took a step closer and examined the text a little more. They took a moment to think and it almost looked like the right person came to their mind.

“Look behind the mask of sorrow and repentance. You might find the one,” they said as a kanji symbol [面] appeared on their face.

And then they were gone, not questioning anything, not taking anything with them.

One thing was clear – Rhys had to learn more kanjis.

* * *

The day went by as they all usually did. The millions of calls and messages, millions of things to be done. Rhys found a method in the madness and started to enjoy all the challenges throughout the day. They kept him busy and gave him the weird sense of that steadiness, he appreciated so much.

Right. And the words of this letter echoed heavily in his head all day long.

He was sure that this was a query for another day but he still couldn’t let go of this. He just… Wanted to know. Wanted to know who out there would write and send such thing. But most importantly, who would even think all of these things of him. Oh, how he wished to know.

Around the end of the day, Rhys took a moment to check up on his friend Timothy. He worked in Atlas as well, being a part of Crimson Lance and one of the guards in the building. It was almost a habit, when they couldn’t see each other more, he always made sure to meet him at the beginning and the end of the day.

He spotted him, saying goodbye to other guards, ready to take up his sector. Upon seeing him, Rhys smiled brightly.

“Going home?” he asked.

“You know better that it’s the end for me today,” Timothy laughed. “How was your day?”

Once again, Rhys stopped in a moment. No, he had to tell him. Timothy unlike anyone else knew everything that’s been going on with him. He’s shared almost everything with him. Besides, he knew a fair share of Lancemen, he could give him a better hint than Zer0’s ominous haikus.

“Good! Good, good, it’s just that uh. Wow, it’s gonna be embarrassing.”

“More than the usual?” Timothy raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smile that made him weak in the knees. Even if he didn’t want to admit so.

“ _Definitely_ ,” Rhys tried to match his tone. He then looked through his vest and took out the dreaded envelope from his inside pocket. “I got this, uh, letter today.”

Timothy stopped for a moment, seeing the thing. It was a second, not something Rhys could easily spot. Immediately after, he said, “A letter? Who’d even send these to you?”

“I know right? That’s why I kinda thought that, you know, maybe you’ll help me out. They didn’t sign it correctly, just by Q.P.,” Rhys continued.

“No, I don’t think I know anyone who’d have these initials,” Tim answered quickly.

“It’s just… Really strange. Cause eh, this is a love letter,” he finally admitted.

“Really?”

“Yeah! Yeah and just. I don’t know it feels _nice_ but I really wish I knew who it was,” a realization struck Rhys, as he started again. “Wait, Tim, you’re writing as well, right?”

“Well… Sometimes.”

The look on Timothy’s face was anticipating. Observing Rhys carefully, trying to predict either his or Rhys’ actions. And just as ready to strike down and save himself.

“So you’d know who else writes here in Atlas. And has the initials of Q.P. Maybe,” instead of looking him in the eyes, Rhys took that glance from the corner of his eye.

_Oh, thank god._

“Ahh, you know, not really. I mean I do my own thing mostly but I can ask around the Lance. I’ll do my best,” Timothy’s cheeks quickly turned to a darker shade of red. He bit his bottom lip and decided to ask, “How are you feeling with this even? With having a uh. A secret admirer?”

Rhys sighed softly. Throughout this whole day, even if he wanted to focus on the job, his thoughts were wandering off to the mysterious person. Their gentle words of admiration struck Rhys’ heart more so than he’d like to admit but damn… Wasn’t he happier than he was in the longest time.

“It’s kinda crazy but… Feels nice. More than nice, actually,” he admitted, the dreamy look appearing on his face. Right, just like his secret admirer wrote, he reminded himself.

Timothy right back gave him a warm smile. They both paused, as they approached the breach which was the most conventional way of exit for Timothy. They always stopped there, still trying to catch the last bits of their conversations.

“Well then, I’m glad. I’ll get you the name of your heartthrob as soon as I can, pumpkin,” he winked. Realizing what he’s just said, he groaned loudly. Damn, how he hated his nervous Jack talk. “I better get going.”

Almost hurriedly, Tim was ready to leave the place but was stopped by the gentle brush of Rhys’ hand on his arm.

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” he reassured him softly. “And thanks, Tim. I’ll call later.”

“Take care, Atlas. Don’t let the world fall on you.”

Rhys waved goodbye as he saw Timothy going away. His walk was still fast paced, almost too anxious.

He then looked at the envelope again. A short thought crossed his mind, as he looked in the place where Timothy had just been. Watching his steps towards the Lanceman locker room, his curls bouncing a little with each of his steps. A smile spread across Rhys’ features by the thought of him, the thought of him going home safely, checking up on his cats. Then their later night call for each other, both sharing everything and-

Then he shook his head. No, it couldn’t have been, it had to be someone else. And Rhys hoped he’d find who it was his secret admirer as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also fun fact, I really hate that line abt Rhys needing to learn more kanjis cause.....I just remember that the next day I wrote this I had a kanji exam. which I failed. god I hate kanjis dkjfnbdf


	2. Masters Of The Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ABBA song for this chapter is ["Voulez-Vous"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwcgMVXuBJc)

“…All of this makes me want to go on and continue. To know that you’re here and I see you, every day. To see you smile and to make you smile. Thank you for existing in my life,” right after Rhys had read it, a sweetly satisfied noise escaped his throat. As if just this was enough to melt him through. Though, realizing what was going on, he cleared his throat and concluded, “Aaand that is how his last letter went. I think I got it on, I dunno Wednesday? Thursday?”

Timothy didn’t seem incredibly amused by this. A more “head in the clouds” kind of look graced his features, as he nodded and processed the words presented to him.

“Should’ve used “being” instead of “existing”, huh,” hummed Timothy, immersed in his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“OH! Em, no, it’s just if _I_ ehm, was writing this I would’ve gone for a different construction. I’m. Sorry, it’s mostly cause I can’t help but look at it through the writer's perspective, ya knooww. We are kinda major dicks to each other when it comes to correcting the writing and haha-,” Timothy laughed awkwardly, hoping his terrible save _was_ safe enough. Seemingly, Rhys didn’t catch what just happened, which made it a little bit easier on him. Thank god. “Wait, did you say _he_?”

“Yeah, pretty sure he's _him_. He wrote this in one of the letters, hold on, lemme-“ several papers looked through and Rhys found the right one. “”Others throughout the galaxies had looked at me thinking “he doesn’t belong here, he shouldn’t be alive”. Yet since I’ve arrived on Promethea I’ve grown to believe it’s not true” that’s, ehm, I guess I can assume that he’s he by this.”

“Oooh,” he nodded again. “That at least… Shortens the list?”

Rhys sighed, “Guess so… Just. Not really by much, I guess…”

It’s not like that so-called list of candidates hasn’t been on his mind all the time lately. Yet none of them quite matched the persona of one Quintus Penrod. The mysterious writer, romantic yet lonely, looking for acceptance and understanding in this world. Not to mention… Seemingly completely enamored by Rhys. However, this thought was still so surreal to him, he often skipped it till the very end.

A good month or two ago, Rhys had gotten the first letter from his secret admirer. Firstly, only signing the letters with Q.P., for some time now, stating that these were the initials of some Quintus Penrod. Now, Rhys knew everyone around Atlas. Of course, he had to. But in all this time a person called “Quintus Penrod” had never appeared neither in the office documents, talks between his employees or closer friends, nor in the newest CVs sent to him to examine. That simply led him to believe he had to look somewhere else.

Every week, different day of the week, Rhys could’ve expected another nicely put together red envelope. Containing a new letter for him to read and probably, to forget the whole world to. The letters started piling up over and over, the more Rhys started getting them. Yet, he loved all of them dearly, knew almost all of them by heart, by this point.

Yet, the question remained. Who the hell was Quintus Penrod and why would he send him all of these letters in the first place?

In his own search, he did try to take his best friend Timothy to help him out. He was a writer after all and might give him any cues or ideas who it could’ve even been. Or just because… He trusted Timothy like no one else. If there was a one person Rhys wanted to share something like this with, it had to be Timothy.

So they were both sitting in the kitchen in Rhys’ mansion, just like every week and read the newest letter. Maybe looked for clues or shared ideas of what it reminded them of. Well, besides just spending time together. Rhys always made sure to have Tim’s favorite coffee by him, or bought one of his favorite snacks for him to enjoy. To spend time together, to take in the good moments between each other.

The longer it went on, the more Rhys had to admit… He almost didn’t want to find out who it was, if it meant spending more time with Timothy. But he couldn’t admit it to himself just _yet_.

In response to all of this, Timothy simply stayed by his side, helping him as much as he could. Giving him his own advices and pointing out things. Not exactly in the most profound way but still, helped Rhys not to lose his mind completely. And that was something, he was always ready to appreciate.

Taking another bite off his fried egg and avocado bagel, Timothy asked, “Any new clues? I didn’t catch anything, hah. Sorry- Mmm! Man, these are _good_.”

Rhys tapped his finger on his chin and looked through the letter again. “Not really… I guess he did mention his favorite color is red…” Currently leaning his back over his kitchen counter, he eyed the text and then Timothy in front of him, sitting by one of his higher stools on his kitchen island. That content look on his face, as he kept eating the bagel distracted him enough. He smiled brightly and said, “So what, enjoying them?”

“Oh, you have no idea, these bagels are seriously the tits,” he replied, mouthful of the snack. “Also that’s not very specific but at least you know he enjoys his stay on Promethea. With all the red and that.”

He let out a soft laugh, “Guess so.” Then, as Rhys took another look between, he knew he had to spill things out. As he tried to bite down his grin, he asked, “Do you know where I got them?”

“Bagels?” seeing the cue of Rhys nodding, Timothy continued. “What, I’m guessing your favorite bagel store? They have one named after you, wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Which is delicious, by the way,” Rhys highlighted.

“If you like tuna with cream and pickles,” he backhanded. “Seriously, how the hell do you do this.”

“It’s a typical Borean way of serving it! Besides, it’s _my_ bagel, I can do what I want with it,” rolling his eyes, he couldn’t help but to return to his grin. Oh, how he wanted to just say it all out. “But no, no, not from there, actually.”

Timothy looked at the bagel, trying to find any sort of indication of its origins. But as he couldn’t find any, he shrugged, “Weelp, you defeated me. Spill the beans.”

“I made it myself.”

“ _Huh_?”

“Yeah, uhm… For you. I- I stumbled across one of the recipes and. Really wanted to bake you a bagel,” the glimmer in Rhys’ eyes seemed to go brighter, beaming with pride and feeling his heart booming in his chest. “I mean, for practice and all. I. Only bake sometimes, well, in general I cook sometimes but I just- I just thought you would like it. So there.”

Maybe “stumbled across” wasn’t exactly the best way to describe this. It was more of Rhys pondering long time about what Timothy would’ve liked and what he could’ve done in his spare time. Then about an hour of comparing the recipes across the ECHOnet, to find the right one. And at the end, waking up earlier than usual to bake several of them in a row, for Timothy to enjoy.

He definitely wasn’t overthinking this.

“Wow… Em, thanks, Rhys. Damn,” Timothy smiled brightly. “And you made it all for me?”

“Oh, yeah, all for you. I mean, I knew you liked them and I always wanted to try baking bagels soooo. Glad you’re liking these too.”

The look in Timothy’s eyes softened, “I swear, you are way too good for me.”

“Pffshh, I’m just…. I’m. Just. Giving you what you deserve, I guess,” Rhys looked away.

Then again, the content on Timothy’s face while he was enjoying the meal he made with only of him in his mind, was enough for him to know it was worth it. So Rhys stood proudly, taking in his reaction. And the words. And just how the light beams from the window nearby them reflected the strands of Timothy’s hair and gave his face that warm glow. That too.

Realizing just how far they both had probably drifted away with their thoughts, Timothy cleared his throat loudly and tried again, “Well, okay, getting back to Quintus and all that, uhm… What are you gonna do now?”

Rhys raised an eyebrow at him, snapping out of that daydream look, “What- What do you mean?”

“Nothing, it’s just... ‘s been a while, right? Don’t you think it’s time to finally do something about him?”

Well. Of course, he did. He just had no idea how to be _discreet_ about this.

In Rhys’ mind, every single way out of this situation seemed either abysmal or way too in their face. What was he gonna do? ECHOmail everyone? Speak to every person in Atlas who used he/him pronouns? Tell either Zer0 or Lorelei to go look for Quintus? All of these frankly sounded like terrible _terrible_ choices. So terrible, he could actually go for them. But instead, Rhys withdrew from any of them, for his own sake. Probably better this way.

Another idea which spurted into his head was for him to check on the security cameras around his office. Yet Rhys really didn’t want this to happen. It would be… Almost invalidating Quintus’ privacy, right? If he chose to hide himself away, Rhys should simply respect that and make sure he’s comfortable to come out. Though he didn’t know how much longer he was gonna let it go on.

“I guesss,” Rhys answered reluctantly. “I don’t know, it feels weird to go hunt him down.”

“Why hunt him down, though? You’re making this super complicated for no reason, pumpkin,” firstly slouching his shoulders, Timothy tensed them a little, feeling another “Jack talk” nickname slip through.

Rhys sighed heavily. He took one of the chairs in front of him and sat down on the opposite side of Timothy, “Well then, Mr. Simplified, what are you suggesting?”

“Why don’t you just write him a response?” as soon as Timothy said it out, the look Rhys gave him didn’t feel him with any confidence. But he went on, “Rhys, c’mon. This dude has been sending you love letters every single week. He’s due for a reply, don’tcha think?”

Starting with a dumbfounded look, Rhys then felt his mouth hang open, probably ready to give him a snappy reply. When he caught himself doing that, he promptly closed it, retreat from any comment yet, pursing his lips together. Oh… Oh, damn.

“I’m… I’m not a writer. The last _creative_ thing I wrote was probably a middle school paper on one of my dreams or something. Which included flying spiderants,” he scoffed. Yet internally he recollected the memory fondly. There was also a lot of ice cream there.

“Pfsshh, lame excuse. Everyone can throw some words together. Not everyone can do it properly but,” Timothy shrugged. “Sure he’s gonna appreciate it. You can throw the flying spiderants here and there to make it exciting, if you wanna.”

And Rhys laughed briefly, nudging him by his elbow, “Yeah, that’s gonna make it extra romantic.” He then silenced himself and once more asked, “How can I even write this? I don’t know who it is, I- Okay, I can’t say I know nothing about him but. I’m not sure if that qualifies as enough.”

“Don’t you have… Anyone in mind? Like, anyone who you’d _want_ to be writing these?” Tim stroked back in a softer tone.

 _Yes_ , there was one person. One particular person who Rhys had both denied from the start and wished to be Quintus all this time. The answer was on the tip of his tongue. Yet, Rhys couldn’t do it, he couldn’t say it.

“No… At least, not now…” he answered reluctantly.

“Still, go in this direction. Think about who _you_ would want this to be and… I dunno. The feelings will come through as you’ll write it, trust me. They always do.”

Rhys smiled softly, “Old writers’ tip?”

“Yeep. And always works.”

His fingers ran through the paper again. The printed letters speaking words of affection to him and only him danced in front of his eyes. In the corner of his eye, he could’ve seen Timothy’s cybernetic hand tapping on the island, almost anxiously.

“Might be worth a try, actually,” finally, Rhys seemed to pull through with this thought. “Thanks, Tim. I feel like you’re the only one who I can tell this… I mean, there’s Zer0, yeah, but they’re so cryptic. I kinda feel like they know who Quintus is and just don’t wanna tell me.”

As Timothy was about to take another bite off his bagel, he stopped looking almost terrified, “They… Do?”

“Guess so? They just said a haiku about masks and walked off, I have no idea what was their deal.”

“Wow… They actually are aware of every single thing that goes on in the HQ. They probably talked with… Quintus or asked and… I dunno, have you asked them anything else about him? Any further details?” he then flashed him an awkward kind of smile.

“No? Figured I won’t get much out of them and I… I gotta just handle it myself,” he said with a shrug. As much knowledge Zer0 possessed, Rhys was entirely sure he could only get it by listening to too many ominous signs. And he probably could’ve found Quintus himself faster.

Timothy promptly swallowed the rest of his bagel and clapped his hands, “Right! Right right, yeah, you’re. Probably right, I mean, how they can tell you all about it in 17 syllables, huh?” Not even giving Rhys an opportunity to respond, he stood up, “Ah damn, Rhys, I’m so sorry but I gotta go! Yeah, ehm, I have to take Jim to the vet, my poor baby, he’s- He doesn’t wanna eat, I have to take care of him.”

“Oh! Oh yeah, of course, I hope he’s fine… Give him plenty of pets from me, alright?” Rhys walked fast to the entrance, seeing just how in a blink of an ECHOeye, Timothy went from one side to the other.

In the midst of taking on his leather jacket, Timothy stopped and raised an eyebrow hopefully at him, “Only if you’re gonna stop by soon and complete the portion yourself.”

“Deal.”

* * *

A simple red envelope laid on Rhys’ desk.

Actually, it wasn’t exactly that simple. It was a nice red envelope with swirly design right on top. The ones in a darker shade, just making the envelope look fancier. In that Atlas red shade but definitely not manufactured by Atlas. Although, who knew? Too many mysteries on hands to count.

“For Quintus Penrod” was written on it. That wasn’t exactly straightforward enough.

It laid right on Rhys’ desk, when he wasn’t there yet. The early hour of the day would probably put everyone to sleep but the envelope still laid perfectly still, waiting to be picked up. By that Quintus, whoever it could’ve been, to read and enjoy it through. Since Quintus always put his letters so early, it was only fair to do the same. Right when there was almost not a living soul in the HQ.

Timothy Lawrence stared intensely right at the envelope.

For some time, actually. He knew it was gonna happen. Hell, _he_ was the one to push Rhys towards doing so. The only thing Timothy didn’t know was that Rhys would actually go through with this. Professionally, nicely. The handwriting of his was always on a little messier side but still one Timothy found endearing.

His fingers brushed at the edges of it, feeling the swirly ridges of the intricate design. Frankly, it was beautiful, even if it was only an envelope. Rhys just had this attention to detail and the absolute rich taste. He wanted the best for himself and everyone closest to him, and he showed it everywhere he could. Finally, Timothy took it into his own hands and sighed. It really came down to this.

Not to cause himself any further embarrassment or think too much, Timothy put the paper right into the inner pocket of his jacket. He was determined to leave the HQ, go to his apartment and leave it there for later time. And he probably would’ve done so, if it wasn’t for a familiar voice ringing in his ear.

“Of course, it was you,” said Zer0 calmly.

Timothy let out a cut off scream. Wait, was he being watched? Did Rhys go through with his plan and actually ask Zer0 to guide this letter? Hell, was Rhys just watching him from a bit of afar and knew about everything? Whatever outcome it would have, Timothy knew he had to breathe out, relax and face it. Somehow.

“Uhmmm, what do you mean?” he asked, trying to cover up his own doings.

“The writer, admirer. In the form of you, Tim,” Zer0 finished their haiku.

Well… Yes. And Timothy wasn’t exactly surprised they knew all this time.

How obvious it was by now how completely head over heels he was for Rhys? How he grew to fall for every little thing he did? Everything he was? For some time now, longing for him from afar, admiring every little thing about him. The way he smiled at him, the words he used, his over sugared coffees in the mornings and feel of his hand on his own. And that wasn’t even scratching the surface of everything Timothy grew to love about him.

Love… Such a distant concept for him.

Though Timothy has had a fair share of partners throughout his life, love still felt… Unknown. Unfathomable. Almost unreachable. It was hard for him to speak out about it, to name this kind of emotion anyways. Yet whenever he looked at Rhys, he knew he was this kind of right for him. To feel how much he wanted to simply give him the world, make him happy with each moment of him being by Rhys’ side. And Timothy couldn’t recall ever thinking of anyone in the same vein.

Whatever he couldn’t speak out, he wanted to put into words of his writing. Something that has been with him through it all, just as Timothy remembered. During doppelganger days to clear his head out from stress, or in the casino to have his escape from that hellish reality. And now when his reality was finally right, he used it to speak out and describe what he felt. When he knew facing the emotion would overwhelm him in the worst meaning of this word.

Cause how could he even confront Rhys with all of these? Yes, they were friends, closer than anyone else. Maybe that made it even harder for him. To look into Rhys’ eyes and speak out everything his heart has sung for many days past. Timothy couldn’t bear it, even if by this point this feeling was unavoidable, whenever he thought of Rhys.

Hence all the letters. Where he could say out whatever he wanted. Whether it’d be his thoughts of how safer he felt whenever Rhys was next to him. Or how he loved to hear his voice, especially when he sang when he thought no one was listening. Or how Rhys tended to ramble when he felt a little overwhelmed, yet Timothy thought it was the sweetest thing. Or even how not only his blue ECHOeye but also his brown eye shined in the way that made him speechless. Whenever came to his mind while thinking of Rhys, he wrote it in the letters.

Spending his evenings working on these, usually accompanied by either of his three cats, almost as an emotional support. Printing them out so Rhys wouldn’t recognize his handwriting. Hell, Timothy even put these letters up specifically on mornings. Just because Tim knew he hated mornings and he wanted to make them sweeter by this.

Yet, none of them were signed as “Timothy Lawrence”. Just by his pen name, hiding from the truth.

That’s how one Quintus Penrod now looked like a child caught stealing explosive grenades, exposed by no one other than Zer0.

“Oh, em. Yeeaahhh, Rhys said that you had it figured out. Welp, caught me in the act,” Timothy finally said, trying his hardest not to look too embarrassed.

To which Zer0 said nothing. Only displayed a laughing symbol [LOL] on their face.

 _Good going, Timothy_ , he remarked in his head, _Of course, they are going to make fun of you for whatever the hell primary school bullshit you have pulled off_.

In times like these, there really was no other option than to accept everything that would’ve ensued. And hope for the best, whatever the hell the definition of “best” was this time. Cause Timothy himself knew this all was almost stupid by his end. Yet, he really couldn’t help himself and know this is the only way for him to handle his emotions.

He braced himself mentally and pleaded, “Please… Zer0, _please_ , don’t tell him. I know it’s just completely stupid and childish but- “

“Rhys is not here,” Timothy was cut off by Zer0’s withdrawal. “Your secret is safe with me. But is it safe with you?”

“Of course, it isn’t,” his words left his mind, without a second of reflection. Realizing so, his eyes went wider. Yet he had to finally face the truth, right? So Timothy took a deep breath and elaborated. “It’s… It’s not that easy, alright? It’s actually hard as shit to speak out everything that you feel and… Hell, even saying out the freaking “I have a crush on my friend and the best way I can tell him is via stupid love letters” just makes me sound like a 14 year old! But- But I do, you know. I… Guess I just couldn’t find a better way to hell him other than letters.”

The grip of Timothy’s hands let loose. He sighed heavily, thinking of everything that was on his mind, everything he tried to repress. But the only conclusion he had was that thank god, Rhys wasn’t there to listen.

Instead, a flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye. A red of a sad face [:(] shown on Zer0’s helmet.

“A way best suited for you. Yet, is it the best way for Rhys to know?” they gave him another haiku of theirs, while showing off a big question mark [?].

“No… No, not at all. I know that Rhys deserves that clarity and spoken out confession but. It’s hard, Zer0. What if he doesn’t want me? What if I really can’t give him, just… All that he deserves. I mean, what the hell do I have to offer for him? Jack branded scar and biting my tongue not to call him pumpkin? Please. Rhys doesn’t deserve a kind of guy like this.”

It’s been in his mind for the longest time. The single thought keeping him from anything. Was he really suited for this? Was he really right for Rhys? Timothy didn’t know. Cause in his mind, Rhys deserved the best. And he could’ve never regarded himself as such.

Zer0’s voice once more took him away from his thoughts, “A heart like yours fits Rhys’ more than you think. Let truth be spoken out.”

His hand gripped tightly onto the envelope. Still, not too tight to crush it through. The doubts of his still overwhelmed his mind, causing the world almost to spin. Yet… Zer0 wouldn’t lie to him about this. They really were about honesty and spoke their mind whenever possible. Not to mention, they knew everything going on around and what everyone was doing. If Zer0 told him so, it wasn’t some light suggestion. It should’ve been the route to take.

Especially if they thought that… They could work together, fit with each other. Two hearts understanding each other more than anyone else. Timothy felt even dizzier at this thought.

“You… Think so…” he muttered. As he saw Zer0 nod, he straightened his back and looked right at their visor. “Guess the first thing to do would be to read it out right? Haha… Ha… I’ll think it through. Thanks, Zer0.”

They smiled at Timothy via an emoji [:D]. Oddly enough, that was enough to put the right amount of confidence into him.

* * *

Timothy could lie about a lot of things. His well being, his emotions, his health, whatever. But his cats? He would _never_ lie about his cats.

That’s why when he’s said to Rhys that his cat Jim needs more medical help, he was completely 100% honest. Several days, Timothy kept an extra sure that Jim would eat his food, get medications on time, take healthy naps, didn’t get into fights (with Loader Bot especially) and get plenty of hugs and pets. So when after the full work had passed, Timothy laid on the couch in his apartment, holding Jim by his side, eyeing the red envelope. At least he would keep him company.

The workday was surprisingly normal. His usual guard responsibilities mixed with several in the field patrols. Nothing too exciting. Except maybe for Rhys, telling him how his letter has been taken and that he was… Actually thrilled about this. Timothy only smiled and told him that if he learnt anything new, he’d definitely tell him.

Now, Quintus Penrod was about to face reality. Not even knowing if Rhys had him in his mind while writing.

Without further thought, Timothy opened the envelope and started reading.

“Dearest Quintus,

I’m not exactly a writer. In fact, the most I write is ECHOmails to my workers and requests to other companies. So, it really has been a while since I could’ve written anything creative. Yet what better way to confront a writer than with writing myself?

Or, let me rephrase, “confronting” is a bad word for this. I don’t wanna confront you. The other way, actually. Or not really, I just wanted to say some things out.

I have a hard time deciding what to say. On one hand, I feel like I get to know you pretty well. With each letter, I find something new. Not in a creepy way, I mean, I just often think of who you are as a person. I’ve tried asking so many people about if they know any Quintus-es but no one seems to do. On the other? That’s the thing, I don’t really know you. So let me start again.

Every letter you wrote made me happier than anyone else. I mean it, I reread them all the time and I guess it sounds bad out of context but they mean a lot to me, Quintus. I don’t know who you are and you still started to mean so much to me.

Guess, I just think you’re amazing overall. You’re an amazing writer, just showing every bit of yourself through your words. Thoughtful, sweet, romantic. And you’re still so mysterious, I wanna know more and more about you. Knowing that I was the inspiration to so many of your beautiful words, I’m… Kind of overwhelmed. In a good way, of course.

My friend has asked me if there is someone I want you to be. And there is. I just didn’t know how to admit it. But since you’ve never been that kind of forward I guess I’ll keep it to myself.

Though, if it’s you, then… There are millions of things I would love to tell you. But I can’t cause (and I hate to admit it) I’m scared. I didn’t know how it would be. You’ve always overwhelmed me in every way, I think. At first, I was anxious, scared, not knowing who you were. Your very being overwhelmed me. But as I grew to know you, I knew you were different than everyone thought. Definitely different than I thought.

As days went by, I sort of started being overwhelmed in another way. Cause from a stranger you became my friend and now I want you to be… Something else. Is it right to want something like this? I don’t know how to say it out loud. I don’t even know if I could say it to you. You know how I feel, right?

If it’s you… I think you’ve suffered enough in your life. I did what I could to make your life comfortable. The more I think, the more I just wanna continue on. To make you feel welcome, and safe, and comfortable. I just describe you in my head differently enough.

I was anxious at first. Of myself and what I felt to you. I thought “what the hell, how did that happen” (guess my thoughts aren’t as artsy as yours but I’m getting there). But with more time, I figured it was just fear of the unknown and new. Maybe you felt that too arriving on Promethea? Maybe you even feel the same thinking of me?

But you know what, I know how it happened. Cause no matter from what angle I look at it, I can’t deny – you changed my life. For the infinite times better than I would ever think. I remember the first time I saw you on Promethea. The wave of fear and the wrong kind of familiarity. Now, I look at you and feel the right kind of familiarity. I feel warm and nice, and my heart speeds up.

I love talking with you, I got used to the way you say things out. I like making you happy however I can. I love seeing your smile and how it lights up your entire face. How you always do your work precisely but never hesitate on striking me with the best comeback. Your beautiful smile, your devotion to things you love. See, this is why I’m writing this letter, I would’ve never said this to your face.

If it’s you (and I really hope it’s you) I want you to know that I feel the same. How I changed your life, you’re changing mine. I wouldn’t mind if we kept on changing each other’s lives for the better. Together.”

Signed “Yours, Rhys” at the bottom. Timothy blinked several times.

Suddenly, a paw appeared on the paper and he heard a soft mewl. Looking down, Timothy immediately saw Jim, almost as if he was expecting something. So he scratched his ear and leaned down to kiss his head.

He probably wanted to say something. Anything really, with his head storming so widely. Yet whatever he could’ve said was interrupted by the sound of his ECHO. Startling Timothy enough, while also making Jim’s ear dart upwards in alarm.

“Honey, it’s okay, it’s just…” Timothy cooed, taking the communicator in his hands. The screen shined with “upcoming call from Rhys”. His Rhys. “Hi?”

“Hi, Tim!” Rhys’ voice ringed in his ear. Not that he didn’t just read his letter thinking only of his voice and him saying this to his face. If he even meant him in the first place. “Anything… Ehm, anything new on _him_?”

“You know… I think I might know who Quintus is.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the note I wanted to add is that "Quintus Penrod" is actually canon pen name of Timothy's. in Casa de Timothy u can see [some of his scripts](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/346389448562573315/724415154782994533/tumblr_0648d6dad00a28cc9b6e2aa949eba992_e8510222_500.png) credited as such 
> 
> hopefully I shall post the last chapter + epilogue next week 👀💌


	3. Somewhere In The Crowd There's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ABBA song for this chapter is ["Super Trouper"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHPrbfng_Nw)
> 
> (it turned out way longer than expected and I rly hope ull like it)

Rhys couldn’t really sleep that night.

He figured it had to be a compilation of many, _many_ things happening to him over the last few weeks. For starters, he was still struggling with the investors back on Eptah and their demands. Turns out all they really wanted were the lowest possible prices for his luxurious, state of the art products. And Rhys definitely couldn’t sell his best guns for literally nothing. Not to mention, Zer0 and their elaborative missions. Though successful, always making him think of whatever the hell actually went down there. And yes. The call to Tim and the letter to Quintus. Of course.

That last part might have been what was mostly on his mind.

The thoughts surrounding it, haunting him, trying to latch onto him in any shape or form possibly. Whenever things got too heavy on him, Rhys needed to occupy his mind with well, anything else. Which usually made him come by to the workshop located in the lower parts of his mansion. A place where it was only him and the machines, no one and nothing else necessary. Hopefully, no other thought needed as well.

So Rhys kept on trying to work on his newest pistol prototype. Adjusting the parts, trying it out within his own shootout range (just as he did with Timothy’s space, he managed to sneak out a cardboard cutout of Handsome Jack for testing). Yet it couldn’t have eased his mind that much this time, since something was always wrong. Either the rocket speed, the control panel malfunctions or just how bullets simply didn’t want to fire. Rhys groaned heavily, pushing the prototype away.

Another look at his blueprints, trying to find some, if any, faults there. Rhys put on his glasses and let his ECHOeye search through the drawing. Effortlessly however, cause on paper everything was _supposed to_ work perfectly fine. Muttering something underneath his nose, his right hand blindly ghosted the table searching for another pen. The only thing it found was the clock. Rhys squinted his eyes. 3:34am. Ah. He groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes. At least that explained something.

After a few seconds, Rhys peeked through his fingers onto the table. Full of his tools, blueprints of gun prototypes and sticky notes with any information from “buy milk!!” to “tell L to write a report on their E findings”. And then there was something Rhys noticed almost begrudgingly.

Yes, he did bring one of Quintus’ letters with him. Yes, he was regretting his decision.

With an uneasy move of his hand, Rhys took it. His eyes scanned it through and through again, almost desperate to find anything new. But he knew this letter by the memory already, there was nothing else there. Sighing heavily, Rhys turned his sight away.

Just several days ago, he went along with Timothy’s suggestion and wrote Quintus an answer. Even if he struggled with putting it into words, he did try to be as honest as possible. Not to mention… Not even knowing to who he was writing this to.

One thing he did realize was that whenever he’s gonna meet Quintus, he will give him all the credit for his writing skills. Cause after writing his own Rhys had realized… It was harder than he’d ever thought. To both get the meaning across but make it readable enough. Without anything considered… Too corny. But also artistic? Rhys truly tried his best, yet he still thought his letter didn’t come close to Quintus’. Still, he wrote it from his heart, so… A for effort, he figured.

Yet in Rhys’ mind question remained – was he writing this for Quintus or did he have someone else in his mind entirely?

Even if the words in front of him started to blur out of the sheer exhaustion, Rhys could’ve sworn they still echoed heavily in his head. It became kind of the routine to him. Get the letter, read it through, memorize it. But they did make him so happy, they almost became the highlight of his entire week. Just to get that reminder that someone out there feels so much for him. And then to… Read it and talk about it with Timothy… Damn.

Silently, he figured that not only Zer0 but Timothy also knew already who Quintus was. The questions he gave him, the quick agreement whenever he started speculating on who it would’ve been. Timothy _had_ to know. And he didn’t tell Rhys… Because? Because he wanted to cover up his friend and let him work things through himself? Or something else? The longer it went on, the quicker Rhys was to jump into conclusions.

So when he called today to ask about Quintus again and Timothy _finally_ said something, Rhys wasn’t that surprised.

In Rhys’ mind Quintus had probably talked with him about this already. And Timothy was aware of it all. Well, it wouldn't be too bad, right? Rhys already shared every single letter with him, there were no secrets between them. Even outside the letters. For some reason, this thought made him bite a smile growing on his face.

Regardless, just this single sentence from him made Rhys unable to focus on… Well, anything. Especially since Timothy himself didn’t specify anything. Just said that he will get to know everything about it tomorrow. Besides very much so exhausted pleading for him to tell him more, Rhys finally said _fine_. In the most annoyed voice possible, of course.

That’s why Rhys was still there, up at the glorious now 3:46am, trying to ease his troubled mind. Thinking only of that mysterious writer and who could he even be. Since neither the text nor his best friend told him anything, he was just left to keep on guessing.

One more glance over on the letter. No, he couldn’t let this go. Pressing his lips together, he took his ECHO and dialed.

“Hello? Rhys?” Timothy’s sleepy voice could have been heard from the other end.

He was definitely gonna regret this.

“Hi, Tim, Hi. Yeah, it’s me,” answered Rhys, suddenly finding it hard to form his sentences.

“Rhys it’s- Holy shit, baby, you know it’s almost 4am, right? Everything okay? I’m- I’m serious here,” though his voice was tired, Rhys could definitely tell he wasn’t sleeping. Which probably made him just as worried.

Yes, he did try to convince himself _that_ was the Jack talk. Or a habit. Or he overheard it. Whatever.

“No! I mean, nono, Tim, nothing like this just… I’m thinking about what you’ve said.”

He could’ve sworn that if he could see him, he would be smiling, “’Sthat all?”

“What! It’s serious, have you thought about what you would do if you were in this situation? Have you? Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Rhys scoffed. Wait, no, he wasn’t finished, he had to ask. “Besides, you’re also up. Are you, uhm. Are you alright there?”

A quick moment of silence. Rhys almost wanted to ask if he was still there but before so, Timothy confessed, “Jim has some stomach problems. You don’t want the deets but. You know, have to be there for my little bitty-kitty. Isn’t that right, Jimbo? You hanging there, buddy?”

Timothy probably put his ECHOdevice near him, since Rhys could hear that muffled mewl. He smiled briefly. The way Timothy talked to his cats always made him smile. With such genuine love and sweetness to it, it never failed to put him in a better mood.

“Aww, poor Jim. You can come a little later if you need sleep, you know...” he tried to search his mind to help him in something, anything really, just to make him feel better.

“Naahh, nothing I can’t survive. Besides the CEO is calling me at 4am, that’s a business expense. I guess.”

“ _Asshole_. And yes. It is now.”

“Alright, alright! So what’s up, wanted to call me to get some more info?” he replied calmly, a very faint sound of purring beside him.

To which, Rhys sighed, “Maybe. Maybe, hah, I dunno. Tim… Can you give me at least one more hint?”

Once more, Timothy took his time to answer that question. Even if Rhys was getting impatient, he waited. At least with this, he focused on Timothy and not on his thoughts. Then he cut through the silence, striking a pinpoint answer, “He has at least one blue eye.”

“Wow,” Rhys deadpanned.

“What? That’s a good hint for me, don’t know about you,” he laughed briefly. “That doesn’t satisfy you, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Hmmm,” he nodded, almost exaggeratingly so. “What can I say… Em… He’s a writer?”

“Tim.”

“He lives on Promethea?”

“ _Tim_.”

Timothy let out one of his branded laughs. The one almost like a snicker, knowing he’s victorious, “Sorry. All I can say. He’d appreciate me being discreet.”

“Guess, it’s fair but… Damn, nothing gets through you,” Rhys decided to let it go.

Maybe that call wasn’t exactly about getting to know any new clues regarding Quintus. Maybe Rhys just really… Wanted to know that Tim is there. Hear him talk, ease his mind. But how hard was it really to admit this truth to himself.

“Nope,” Timothy answered unfazed. “Besides, hey, thought you already had an idea who it was. With you writing the response and all.”

Oh, was he really going to ask that, “Yeeaahh, ehm.”

“Rhhyyss.”

Clearing his throat loudly, Rhys cut him off, “Yeah, well, if you are protecting his identity, I’m gonna protect mine. My’s. _My_ Quintus’ identity.”

“You’re handling the hour worse than the usual,” Timothy summed it up, thankfully not asking any additional questions.

“Yes,” Rhys said shortly. “And aren’t you tired? I know you hate staying late… Damn, sorry for calling so late, I’m such an ass-”

“Rhys, c’mon, don’t worry. You need me. And Jim too. Can’t refuse both of you,” Timothy cut him off with reassurance. At least made him a little less worried. But only a little.

He tapped over on his arm and said in a soft tone, “Please, go to sleep soon. That’s an order from your boss.”

“Mmm, sure. Boss,” and he smiled once more. Just this simple sound made something right in Rhys’ chest tremble.

Ignoring it, Rhys whispered, “Sooo. ‘Night, Tim. Hope Jim will be alright.”

“Thanks. And wait, you know? Rhys?”

“Yeah?”

“I hope we’re talking about the same guy,” Timothy’s voice, though a little insecure, was certain in every word he spoke.

“Yeah… Yeah.”

Before Rhys could add anything else, he said, “Night night, Rhys,”

“Goodnight, Tim. Sweet dreams.”

And the sound of the call ending.

It all went well, didn’t it? Rhys didn’t learn too much but it was still something. Not to mention that knowing of Timothy’s presence right there, right in Meridian was soothing enough. Slowly, Rhys put his ECHO away and pressed his hand against his mouth, thinking intensely.

The same guy… Yeah. About that.

Tired of it all, Rhys had finally decided to call it a day. He stretched out, took his ECHO and walked towards his living space. Quickly, he took a shower, changed himself up and pressed his back heavily onto his bed. And then he let out a long _long_ groan.

Well, it was now or never. He _was_ going to learn who Quintus is. And no matter what the answer was he will face the truth and go along with it. He was waiting for this for so many weeks, anticipating any of the new clues or simply Quintus’ gentle sweet words only with him in mind. He should be excited, not anxious of the outcome.

But… How could he possibly be ready to find out who sent these letters when there was already someone his heart longed for? And what if in the end, it wasn’t him?

Rhys pressed his cheek over on the pillow. “Now or never” his ass.

* * *

A simple red envelope laid on his desk.

Oh, _motherfucker_.

In all honesty, Rhys didn’t expect it. He either expected Timothy to tell him upfront or take him wherever Quintus actually was. Not to see another letter, the same as every other before, laying peacefully on his desk for him to take home and read through. To say that Rhys was taken aback was probably an understatement.

Instead, he… Stood. Eyeing it, almost in panic. Did Timothy forget to tell Quintus about their deal? Or maybe Quintus insisted on staying hidden? Whatever was the reason, it was probably said in the letter. What else could Rhys do than to just follow his plan.

Rhys took it into his hands, squinting his eyes. Feeling almost mad that he didn’t bring his glasses, maybe they could help him out even more. But no matter how hard he tried, there really was no difference to this envelope. It looked very much so like all the rest, clean, neatly put together, in a lovely shade of red. The red that Quintus loved so much.

Before Rhys could sink into Quintus’ words, he was shortly met by Timothy storming into his office. Giving him that confused look of his, he’s heard him breathing loudly, trying to adjust himself. If Timothy really ran all the way to him… It had to be serious.

“Rhys! Hi, ehm. Oohh, another one?” he started, yet quickly readjusted his voice, almost as if he was changing the topic, out of advantage. When the topic hasn’t even started.

“Yeah, well. I shouldn’t be too surprised but I expected something more… Forward,” Rhys answered. His tone probably betrayed his feelings well enough for Timothy to catch the drift.

So Timothy breathed out heavily, words almost ready to slip through, “Listen, I know but-“

“Timothy Lawrence.”

Any of further words were silenced by a voice cutting through as precisely as a highly advanced katana. Of course, it belonged to Zer0.

Both of them tensed by the sound of it, looking anywhere to find them. And Zer0 in their usual fashion, approached them calmly, without any further words. Sleek as always, not making any unnecessary sounds. They just knew how to make an impression.

“Me?” Timothy asked in a small voice, trying to avoid Rhys’ stare full of bewilderment caused by… At this point, everything around.

“I request your presence on another mission,” they explained, showing an exclamation point [!] on their visor. Had to be something urgent.

“Wh- Wait, what? Why and where, I-“ he answered them immediately, trying to make sense of anything that was happening.

Right next to him, Rhys felt a little more reassured. At least he was just as confused about it all as he was. He didn’t remember any ECHOmessages from Zer0 mentioning any other mission nor any instances where he would give them another cue. Anything that was going on was their business only. Just why _now_ , when he was finally ready to receive the answers he’s been waiting for so anxiously.

“It’s confidential. You will learn everything once we’re there. Sorry, Rhys,” was all they could really say on the matter. Along with an emoticon furthering their silence [:X].

“I just hope it’s nothing too… Much? You know, not extreme or- What I’m saying is I need you both in one piece by the end of it,” Rhys commented. He knew Zer0 and also knew better than to question their intricate plans. Just not when it involved-

“Do not worry. Tim will be fine. If that is what you’re asking about,” Zer0 answered shortly. When Rhys wanted to think it through some more, they showed a winking emoji [;)]. Oh, _c’mon_.

“Geez, thanks, ecstatic to know,” Timothy deadpanned, accenting his finishing syllables.

But when he turned away to face Rhys one more time, the sarcastic arch of his brows changed to a softer expression. Looking right into his eyes, collecting his thoughts. Maybe thinking of how Rhys wanted him to be safe and sound. Or maybe thinking of how it complicated his so-called reveal of whoever Quintus Penrod was. No matter what it was, Rhys kept on waiting for any of his words.

“Okay! Okay, fine, I’ll _go_. I’m so sorry, if they want then…”

“Nono, sure, go on, I have nothing against it,” he said shortly. Just to reassure him.

“Yeaahh, but there’s. There’s another problem, you know?” Timothy flashed an awkward smile at him. That… Probably didn’t signalize anything good.

“What’s that?”

“Ehm, so remember how I’ve said that my poor Jimbo had some problems last night?” as Rhys nodded, Timothy cleared his throat and got to the point. “He’s better now! Well, ‘t least he ate something today but uh… The vet really wanted a daily checkup on him for like a week. Can’t leave my baby behind, I’m just. Worried and all…”

Rhys knew exactly how much Timothy’s cats meant to him. He loved them all dearly and tried to give them the best possible place to live. Besides, Timothy wasn’t that kind of guy to take things like these lightly. If he had confessed such to Rhys, he was dead serious about this. Which probably made Rhys even more so worried, both about Timothy and his cat.

Hell. Mentally checking his schedule in his head, Rhys knew there was only one thing to do. And of course, he was ready to do it for Timothy.

“Tim, it’s fine, seriously. I’ll take Jim to the vet and then bring him back to your place. I already know what’s the problem and how he acts. If anything I’ll just give you an ECHOcall. You’ll tell me everything needed on the way, I can do this,” he suggested, gathering himself up.

Even if it took him some time, he grew to really love Timothy’s cats. He loved spending time with them, playing and buying them new toys. Not to mention help Tim out whenever he had troubles with them. Besides, Quintus could wait, Timothy was truly more important to him.

“You’re sure that doesn’t collide with any uhh CEO stuff? I’ll tell you everything you need just… Wow…” with one motion, Timothy took one of Rhys’ hands into his and squeezed it both gingerly and affectionately.

To which Rhys just took a quick look from Tim’s face back to their hands back to Tim’s face, “Positive.”

“Damn, Rhys, _thank you_ , you’re saving my ass there. God, I seriously owe you one,” he laughed briefly. “Alright, Jimmy is in the locker room, Lorelei’s been looking over him. I’ll tell you everything you gotta know in the way and- Ehm.”

“What’s wrong?” Rhys furrowed his brows.

“I’ll meet you back at my apartment. Then… Iii’ll tell you all about Quintus. And uhm, yeah, better read the letter beforehand.”

All of before was enough for Rhys to push with the plan, but this? This surely sealed the deal.

* * *

With a hurried step, Timothy came back to Rhys’ office space. Without Rhys, this time.

After giving him an extensive amount of explaining all of Jim’s eating habits, sleeping patterns and all the other needed tidbits about his lifestyle, he figured he can confidently send Rhys back to deal with the vet. Though he returned not too willingly. He’d much rather just be by both Jim’s and Rhys’ side there. Even if it meant laying his heart out, when it came to Quintus.

But instead, he walked towards the very much so known to him space. As he expected, it seemed that Zer0 hadn’t moved an inch. Timothy sighed heavily. If even Rhys had no idea why would they even want him on their missions, then it was completely top secret. That thought had probably made him even more uneasy.

Still, he went back and greeted Zer0, trying to mask his nervousness, “Hi! Eh- So what’s the plan? Shootin’ something? Escort?”

“Preoccupation.”

“ _What_?”

“Rhys is busy and you can breathe out. You’re welcome,” they ended their haiku and the familiar laughing symbol [LOL] once more showed up on their face.

Timothy’s brows furrowed. It seemed as if he wanted to ask them something, anything else really. But collecting his thoughts and realizing what they just had forged. Successfully so, since Rhys was away for time now. With another letter just ready to be read. As well as, Timothy having a so-called “reason” to be away to recollect his thoughts.

“Wait- So there’s no mission?” Timothy wanted to make sure.

“No.”

“Ehm… _Huh_.”

“You seemed stressed out. I figured you need more time,” Zer0 shrugged their shoulders so slightly, Timothy caught it in a second. “Rhys doesn’t have to know.”

“Damn… Thanks, Zer0,” Timothy let out a shaky laugh of relief. “Goddamn, I… I honestly need more time here, I swear, my heart is gonna break my chest in half, haha… Ha.”

Well, that was true. He’s spent his last night away. Thinking of the weight of his words and taking in whatever ensued. Rhys deserved transparency, right? Not to mention, Timothy himself was tired of this. He _was_ going to be true about his feelings. He will be honest with Rhys. Especially after that late night call from his. It couldn’t get more serious for him.

Yet even if Timothy had to be true about his feelings, he had to… Do it in his own way. So he laid in his bed, writing that proper one last response. Just like he suggested Rhys would write Quintus a reply, Quintus couldn’t stay silent. It just took most of his night away, trying to express it, playing out conversations in his mind.

Also taking care of Jim, looking over to him, making sure he sleeps well. It became so late even Loader Bot and Felicity kept giving him tired and accusatory stares.

So here he was right now. After almost a sleepless night, putting his heart on the line. Looking over to Zer0 and giving them a small smile for helping him out this one last time.

“Not at all. More time will do you well. Just know – I expect a favor,” their flat delivery didn’t really make it easy for Timothy to catch if they were joking or not. They also displayed a kanji [恩] but that didn’t help at all. Just knowing Zer0, Timothy could tell they were serious.

“Haha, _suure_ , you got it, bud,” Timothy laughed some more. A nervous habit of his, but _god_ , how anxious he’s felt in that moment. Or maybe he’ll feel like this through the day. “Listen, ehm… I seriously need a coffee. And to… Think. Things out. Damn. Damn, I gotta collect myself, maybe it’s better I’ll tell him at my place…”

All things considered Timothy _did_ prefer to explain himself in private. When it was just Rhys and him, not the whole Atlas to eavesdrop. Especially, no matter how much they helped him, Zer0. Or Lorelei. Man, what a pair of gossipers.

“Biggest challenge is ahead. But relax. I am rooting for you two,” putting their hand on his shoulder, Zer0 displayed a happy emoticon [^_^].

Timothy smiled again. It couldn’t possibly have gone wrong… Right?

* * *

Jim felt comfortable enough in Rhys’ car to take a quick nap.

It must’ve been because Timothy’s cats in general had become very comfortable around him. Though with Jim it was even more of a challenge. He was the least sociable of Tim’s cats, often scared and insecure. But with the right amount of patience and Timothy’s advices, Rhys got Jim to trust him and feel safe with him. In all honesty, Rhys couldn’t be happier and Timothy prouder.

Especially, it was important for Rhys back at the vet. Where he could calm Jim down and help him get through the visit safely. So much so, that the vet even asked if he was his and Timothy’s cat. Rhys quickly refused but the thought of it surely stayed in his mind all throughout the day.

At least, Jim was behaving all properly back at the vet. Taking everything calmly, even the small injection he had to get. The vet explained shortly it was caused by some infection within his system. After all the inspection, Rhys got all the meds, instructions and tips for further visits. Even with Rhys declining that it was just a spur of a moment, the vet didn’t exactly buy it. Damn, even them.

Now, they were both on their way to Timothy’s apartment. With Rhys knowing it’d be better to take his own car, since Jim got so anxious with strangers. So he safely navigated through the Meridian alleyways, once or twice side eyeing to check if Jim was taking it well enough for him to stop worrying so much. Besides all the little moves of his paws in his sleep, he seemed all alright.

Not to mention… _He_ was all alright. All this taking care of Jim took his tangled thoughts far away from thinking about Quintus and the letters. He shouldn’t rush it, he tried convincing himself. Timothy _will_ tell him all about it in his time. His impatience would only make it worse. Instead, Rhys smiled once more at Jim. At least, he helped him ease his mind.

Finally, Rhys arrived right at the side of the skyscraper. It was located in a part of Meridian both close to the HQ but also calm enough, not to have been hearing cyclones and cars all the time. Thankfully, he also did manage to find Timothy an apartment on a lower part of the building so the way back there couldn’t be this long. In all honesty, Rhys had to be proud how he managed to help him with the housing on Promethea. Well… What did _impossible_ even mean for a CEO.

He quickly bundled Jim up in one of his favorite blankets (Timothy insisted that Jim _needs_ to be carried in this or else he wouldn’t wanna come. Anything for him), took all the bought medicine and cat food, and went forward. The floors went through before his eyes. Though the elevator was covered (again, anything for Timothy), just the light changing from floor to floor was tiring his eyes enough. Who knew.

Not to focus on this too much, Rhys instead glanced over to Jim resting in his hands. It was probably even more so tiring for him, that’s why he now cuddled close to his chest. Rhys smiled softly, reaching his hand to scratch the underside of his chin. And when he’s heard that low purr of Jim’s, he could’ve sworn his heart grew bigger in his chest.

Long time ago, Timothy gave him an additional key to his apartment. For any and all emergencies. That flattered Rhys enough, knowing he’s the one Timothy trusted the most. So he was quickly able to open it and let himself inside.

Not too much had changed since the last time he was there. Maybe it was a little messier, yet knowing how hard it must’ve been with sick Jim, he couldn’t blame him. Rhys called over inside the room, yet without an answer. Was that mission taking this long? Or was it something else? Furthermore, he remembered Timothy saying that Loader Bot was wandering off. And after a glance, he noticed Felicity sweetly dozing off in her bed. It really was just them both now.

Rhys then recalled everything he’s heard from Timothy. Give Jim all needed food or do anything that the vet wanted. Right. So he unwrapped him up and before putting him down, he pressed a kiss right on the top of his head. In response, Jim let out a small mewl as he was put back on the ground. _Now_ , Rhys was ready to do everything that was necessary.

Navigating his way towards the food bowls, found the one with Jim’s name on it and got back to the kitchen. Though, Rhys had to look carefully for his feet, hoping not to slip up on the infinite amount of paper currently on the ground. He grumbled something about “why would he even need all this paper” and went forward. Besides there was something so… Weirdly familiar about this. But it would be ridiculous for him to look through his best friend’s papers, right? Privacy first.

As Rhys took the can of the food, in the corner of his eye he could’ve seen Jim walking all around the apartment. A little insecure at first, he soon found himself comfortable in his favorite place. Rhys could’ve heard his little paws walking all around the papers, poking it and playing along. Which made him smile.

Then he heard Jim’s louder mewl and found papers dispersing. And something falling on the ground with a louder _thunk_. Which made him immediately run towards Jim.

“Heey, Jim, what’s going on, what did you- WAIT NO!“ Rhys called but had to raise his voice at the sight.

Before his eyes was now Jim, digging his claws into the paper. Rhys struggled a little trying to get him off of this, along with some displeased meows directed at him. God, he really hoped it wasn’t anything important or else Timothy would’ve killed him right on the spot.

Quickly, Rhys started cleaning up all the shreds of paper Jim had created till now, “C’mon buddy, why would you straight up tear all of this apart? You don’t know if dad, didn’t nee-“

He wanted to scold Jim some more but, as he took another piece of paper into his hands, all he could do was to silence himself. Okay, yes, privacy first but… That seemed too familiar. Focusing his sight in this, he read what still remained on the paper.

“I try my hardest every day, not to fall t

around, with you being so close to me.

might be impossible to resist. There rea

simply admit that I had fallen for you an”

Even with more than half of the words missing, Rhys could’ve sworn he’s read something similar. But… It couldn’t have been, it had to be just a coincidence. All in all, Timothy was a writer, he had to be working on one of his workshops. Or maybe it was by someone else and they’ve sent it to Timothy to examine? To get a different look on their work?

Rhys pressed his lips together and continued on collecting all the scraps. This time without looking at them.

Yet Jim decided to be persistent. As Rhys cleaned everything up, he noticed Jim still playing with the papers. This time trying to attack one of the bigger bundles, probably a bigger draft of Timothy’s.

“Jim, I swear, you can’t keep on messing with his papers. What can I even say to Tim about this? I’ll give you food in a sec, just quit it,” Rhys tried to reason. Jim answered with a louder and more persistent meows. “Figures.”

He sighed heavily and took Jim into his hands. Despite his _very_ loud complaints. And then as just in this short moment, Jim continued to wiggle in his hands, he said, “Geez, what- What’s gotten to you? I know the vaccines are never pleasant but now you have to get some rest. And-And what even pissed you off so much?”

Dropping Jim on the other side, Rhys took the draft into his hands. His first intention was to put it back on the table and have it over with. Then he’s read the title. And he’s sworn he could’ve actually collapsed on the floor.

The title stated it was “Beneath The Broken Mask”. The author credited was no one other than Quintus Penrod.

 _Wait_.

The grip of Rhys’ hand suddenly seemed much more unstable. His eye twitched, he knew he had his mouth opened a little. The heat wave hit his face and in an instant Rhys could feel his cheeks.

“Shit,” he muttered. “Jim, have you seen this?”

Jim meowed back. Maybe he wanted to warn him right from the start, who knew.

What Rhys knew for sure was that… Well, actually not much. Why would Timothy even own this? Was Quintus some kind of Promethean star writer and Rhys only now have heard of him? Were they really friends and Timothy all this time just wanted to make him show himself at his own pace? Or maybe… The truth was completely different. It was just Rhys couldn’t face it yet.

Confused to say the least, Rhys decided to focus on what was important first. He went back to the kitchen counter, took the bowl and gave it to Jim. Along with a pet. With that done, Rhys sat back at Timothy’s sofa. He pressed his hands together and started drifting far far and away with his thoughts.

The shredded paper, the workshop, how nervous Timothy seemed… Oh, it was messing with Rhys’ mind too much. He should’ve just sat idly and wait for Tim to get back, _then_ ask all questions necessary. He did everything he was supposed to. But now waiting for the inevitable answer seemed even more so anxiety inducing.

Then within a second, he straightened his back and realized. _The_ _letter_.

Frantically, Rhys took the vest he tossed over back into his hands. He got to his inner pocket and felt the paper underneath his fingers. It was right there. And maybe, just maybe… It would lit up some more light into this situation.

In just a moment, Jim approached him, laying himself down by his thigh. Scratching his belly once more, Rhys sat back and opened the envelope. Now or never, as he himself said.

“Dearest Rhys,

Have you ever realized the faults of your actions when you knew it was definitely too late?

Perhaps “faults” is too strong of a word. But they definitely feel like faults, like something I probably shouldn’t have done. Cause when you feel something this strong to a person you should be honest, open.

Rhys, my dearest, I’m sorry I wasn’t exactly open about this.

Yet… I couldn’t. I couldn’t in all of honesty be open about who I am. The strongest force in the universe, making me hide behind the written word, than to face my feelings right as they were. There is some truth to this. Writing how much I’ve grown to adore you is much easier than looking into your mismatched eyes and saying this as it is.

I’ve said a lot to you with these letters. I think even more than I’ve said through our everyday talks. But as I’ve said, it’s just… Easier. It’s almost freeing this way. That invisible weight taken away from me, allowing me to hide behind that mask.

I’ve been forced to wear so many masks throughout my whole life. And now I am here, forcing myself to do so. Out of sheer cowardice, nothing else.

All the times you’ve looked into me and asked who Quintus is were close to breaking my heart. Cause I knew it was me and I kept on pushing the lie. It was selfish of me and I’m sorry.

In spite of all of this, you still kept my side all this time. Doing so much for me, sharing stories, theories, even fawning over that one Quintus. Is it weird to get jealous of your own self? Maybe so, but I’ve even felt that.

But I want this to be over. _I_ want to be the one to make you smile, say all these sweetest words I can for you. I want my voice to be heard, piercing through all the barriers that I’ve created and the ones put on me. Even if my voice by itself can be a barrier sometimes.

That cowardice was suffocating. Paralyzing me. Cause you are like the brightest of all stars. And I’m just a shadow of someone long gone. How could someone like you look at me and possibly feel everything I’ve felt for you? This question has haunted me for the longest of times. It is time to put it to rest.

Rhys… I’ve meant everything I’ve said. Every single word I’ve written to you, I meant it. I want you to know that. I know just how happy you were to receive all these letters. So I want to reassure you that all of this is true.

Regardless of what will happen next to us, I just want you to know that you’ve made me happier than anyone else. With your smiles, your sweet words. Your heart understood mine. I hope they keep on understanding each other.

I can’t force anyone to feel this way. If you realize who I am and decide to move on, I will also understand.

I’ve grown to realize that love makes us do crazy things. Like writing a whole series of letters dedicated to that one person who means more than the whole galaxy to you. It’s also strengthening each other, looking past insecurities and doubts. I know how much of a perfectionist you are. I know how people tend to push that view onto you. Yet to be a whole you don’t have to be perfect. Or maybe you are perfect cause you allow yourself to be this way and not any other.

You are perfect to me, Rhys. With all the all-nighters, your whinier moments, your snarl at the other CEOs, your inability to pass the day without a strong cup of over sugared coffee. And with your soft stares, how you hum the newest Digby track, the compliments and your care for the world you live in. You are perfect cause you’re you. And just how much you made me believe I can be me.”

In the midst of reading this, Rhys could’ve heard the doors opening. He froze in a moment, putting the letter away from him and standing upwards. Ah. He forgot to lock them, of course.

Yet before he could stay alert, in front of him was Timothy. Confused at first, he tried cracking a smile at him.

“Ehm, hi Rhys, everything alright? You don’t- Man, you look pale, anything happened?” Timothy started, taking his jacket off.

“No! No no, I’m alright?” he said. As much as he wanted this to be a statement, it really came off as a question.

“O-kay? You sure, don’t wanna talk about it?”

“Oh yeah, definitely, that’s. Nothing,” Rhys cut him off.

And instead of asking anything else, Timothy took a glance at Jim all spread on his sofa and beamed, “Jimbo! Lookin’ fine, I knew the vet will help ya out, buddy.” He sat down beside him and started petting and kissing him intensely. Jim seemed happy with this, purring louder and making that satisfied face of his.

With the way how happy Timothy was, Rhys couldn’t help but to crack a smile at him. Turning away, they first caught glances between each other. At first Timothy smiled just as widely at him, his eyes softening in the sweetest way Rhys had seen. Yet right after, his sight wandered off, looking at the table. Where he saw the draft and Rhys’ letter right by this.

“Can you tell me now? Tim, it’s just as, you can just say who Quintus is,” Rhys said, noticing just how big his eyes have gotten.

His voice quieter, Timothy asked carefully, “Have you, ehm… Read the letter yet? Maybe?”

“Oooh, I haven’t finished, actually. Close to it,” Rhys confessed, taking the paper right before him again.

Timothy handed it to him, with an awkward smile and stood up once more beside him. What else could Rhys do than just to finish it and then ask any questions necessary.

“With my over-the-top words, my love for felines, my nights spent writing, my fear of everything too far, my crimson sweaters, my accurate guns, my scarred face, my shattered mask. Just the way I am.

(Wow, I went too hard trying to omit saying anything upfront)

We both have been through too much to count. If I can make you happier just with my words, I will continue to do so. Facing you, whispering these words with as much love as I can. I hope you will like who I am.”

The breath got stuck in Rhys’ throat, reading all the remaining words. Not knowing what to think, what to believe in. His previous thoughts and the reality just presented before him. All stopping when the words came to an end. The warmth of Timothy’s hands embracing his own, still holding tightly onto the letter.

Signed “Yours, T.L.” at the bottom.

Words escaped Rhys’ mouth faster than he could think, “Timothy Lawrence.”

“Surprise,” Tim let out a low laugh, his cheeks suddenly looking even more so pink than before. “Hope, you’re not… Disappointed?”

Standing right opposite of him, Rhys looked into his eyes. One blue as the ocean, one blinded by misfortune and hubris of another man. With that smile on his face, shining on his features. His warm skin tone almost contrasted that striking blue of his scar. Holding his hands, pulling him close. Hoping all for his words to have reached him.

Timothy Lawrence… Laying his heart out in all these letters, throughout the months. Hidden behind the pen name, yet meaning every word of his. Wanting him oh so badly, just him and no one else. Unsure if his feelings would be reciprocated, but still wishing to be heard.

Timothy Lawrence, for who Rhys’ heart longed for all this time. It was him.

Rhys’ hands changed their grip. They took Timothy’s into his, squeezing them harder. Taking a step forward, he said, “What can I say, except... I was really wishing it’d be you.”

And Timothy sighed, whispering Rhys’ name again. With relief, with happiness. Without any further words needed, he felt Rhys pulling him into a kiss.

Startled at first, Timothy couldn’t help but lose himself, and embrace him in the middle. Rhys’ lips gently grazing on top of his, as he returned the touch. It was almost embarrassing for him to be honest about how long it’s been since he kissed someone. Yet wasn’t it all worth it, when the one kissing him was Rhys, his beloved Rhys. His lips felt so soft on top of his, his mustache tingling his upper lip. Oh, he could definitely get used to that feeling.

Timothy didn’t even notice Jim chewing at the edge of his pant leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here's the ending! stay tuned for epilogue tomoro <3


	4. Epilogue - Here I Go Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ABBA song for this chapter is ["Mamma Mia"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BogW-2X_X6k) bc of course I had to end on this note, how could I not
> 
> I wrote this fic back in August to the prompt of "One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person." and had no intention first of adding it to this one. but then I figured it serves as a nice epilogue and a wrap up <3 this takes place abt 6 years after

The sound of rain hitting the windows wasn’t something he expected.

As in… It almost never rained on Promethea. Weather here was always something Rhys appreciated. Not too warm, not too cold, sometimes windy. Maybe once in a while he missed the very low temperatures of his home planet but this was a nice alternative. From snow filled cities of his homely Boreas and often humid air on Helios, Promethea seemed like a perfect middle ground. Once again, it proved to be the right place for him.

Maybe, he should’ve made it two peculiarities – a rainy day and a free day. Things like these didn’t happen often on their own but in one day? That was even more unheard of.

Rhys yawned loudly, his eyes begging to be closed again. Even if he did have a free day it didn’t make a difference how much he hated waking up. The hour wasn’t even that early – it was just the feeling. He stood opposite to the state of the art Atlas coffee machine and waited impatiently for the relief.

And then a sound little louder than the rain. A beep signalizing that the first coffee of the day was ready.

Not even bothering with the heat, Rhys took the cup into his hands. He took a sip and already felt his mind go back to its rightful place. How much he loved that the machine let him set his sugar adjustments. Didn’t even need to be bothered about this little thing. He should’ve been proud – the coffee machine was also of his design after all.

As he wanted to just sit down and slowly start adjusting to the reality, Rhys was stopped by the sensation of arms embracing him in the middle.

“Feeling better now?”

Soft voice cooed against him and Rhys instantly knew that _now_ he felt better. So he lifted his head up and saw his husband Timothy already pressing his cheek next to his. If they didn’t become instantly warmer just by him being around anyway.

“Could say so, yeah,” Rhys answered just as softly. “Actually, hold on, lemme just-“

And he took another sip from his mug. He did want to be his best self for his husband, so might as well try with getting back to his senses.

To which Timothy just smiled and pressed a kiss against his shoulder, “Alright, alright, take your time. Won’t judge.”

“You always judge,” Rhys remarked.

“Only because I love mornings and I’ve never seen someone who needs this _crazy_ amount of time to get back to reality,” Timothy now pressed his cheek against the arch of Rhys’ shoulder, his hands travelling across his chest. “But hey, I think that’s what makes me like you even more, you know. Think it’s cute.”

If he wanted Rhys to get back to reality sooner, Timothy might have chosen the worst approach. As simply listening to his sweet talking made him even more flustered and pleading just to stay in his arms.

“So you like me? That’s so embarrassing, I can’t believe you just told me it like that,” he felt the heat on his face get even worse, but still. He had to play along with him for a little longer.

“Ah, damn it, all my efforts to hide it went away, great,” Tim lifted his chin up and got back closer to Rhys’ face. “I guess, I just gotta say that I like you a lot.”

Rhys hummed underneath his nose, looking at him with half lidded eyes. Goddamn, how did he keep doing so, how could he be this sweet.

“Or actually…” this time Timothy brushed a kiss where his earlobe and jawline met, “Nooo, no, wrong word. I love you, Rhys. I love you. I love you so much…”

Without a second thought, Tim’s lips went lower and lower pressing soft kisses all across his neck and jawline. Seemed like he was only able to break the kisses to repeat “I love you”s and Rhys’ name over and over again, between them. Rhys felt his heart skip one beat after another. At this point, he really didn’t care how hot his cheeks or even neck have become. He closed his eyes and only the sounds of his husband’s voice and the rain on the window frame mattered to him now.

“I love you too, Tim… I love you,” he whispered back, pressing a kiss at the very top of his head.

Yet, as he felt Tim’s hands lift up his and start travelling across his skin, Rhys opened his eyes widely. Though his hands were always warm and pleasant, the ticklishness of Rhys’ skin, well, simply wasn’t. And Tim being aware of that, could only keep on playing, keep on achieving what he wanted. He always knew how to work for his advantage. Not that Rhys could bring himself to hate it.

“Mmm, Tim,” he hummed, trying to bite his tongue enough so he wouldn’t laugh.

“What?” his voice was so low and so sweet, Rhys almost didn’t want to shut him off.

“Aghh. You knowww,” another touch of Tim’s hands over his bare skin made him whimper. He probably should’ve watched it a bit more, as several coffee drops fell onto the floor. “Baby, stop that.”

“Stop what?” Timothy teased. “This?” he pressed several more kisses all across Rhys’ neck. “Or all that sweet talk? Cause I can but I don’t really wanna stop reminding you how much I love you.”

How could he ever brush him off like this. Every word of his was irresistible. Timothy himself had way too much of an effect on him. They could just stay in each other’s embraces, as Rhys would listen to his sweet lowered voice, whispering love confessions. And that would be all he really cared for in the world.

Rhys took one more sip of his morning coffee and shifted himself closer to the counter to place it down. The much needed pick-me-up worked perfectly and well. There were more important things to take care of. So he turned around, to this time face his husband. Part of him wanted to almost scold himself for letting him stop all these kisses. Another part of him just wanted to properly take him into his arms.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

Rhys tried to match Tim’s lowered voice as he tiptoed for a second just to brush his fingers against his cheek. It felt much smoother than he’d expect. Right. Morning person. Actually had time and willpower to shave in the morning. Another amazing quality of his husband.

“Nope, na-ah, not really,” the change of their position didn’t seem to faze Timothy too much, as he bent his head a little to continue kissing Rhys’ neck. His soft hair brushed against Rhys’ flushed cheek.

In return, he let out a small laugh, “Of course, you don’t. Well, all that sweet talking makes me think of your love letters. You have way too much of a way with words.”

Tim smiled softly, this time facing him, “I should go back to writing those. Haven’t sent you one in aaages.”

“Will you still send me these as my secret admirer, Quintus?”

“Obviously,” he shrugged. “What would be the point of them, if I sent you these outright? Rhys, be realistic.”

“Alright, sure, you have a point there.”

Any other words of his were interrupted by the feeling of Timothy’s hands, circling around his back. Once more, he lifted his shirt some more to tease him. Goddamn.

But then Timothy stopped. The red on his face seemed to darken, making the blue of his scar even more so prominent. Along with all the freckles on his skin. Just for one second, the only sound between them was their breaths and the rhythmic pounding of the rain. Timothy bit his lip but the smile on his face returned. Exactly as if he decided on something.

“Actually… I could just tell you all these love letter things right now,” he finally said, straightening his back just a little.

“Oh?”

“Rhys,” one of his hands left his back and lifted up his chin with his thumb. Rest of the fingers lightly brushed against his jawline. “Do you know how right my life feels? Just to wake up in the morning to see you, all with your bed hair and eyes pleading for coffee. To ehm, to be next to you. And hold you right in my arms. I don’t know how I got so lucky to have you in my life.”

Rhys didn’t answer, not wanting to disturb any of his thought process. He just stood next to him, the right amount of dumbfounded look on his face. Many times, he’s told Timothy countless amounts of cheesy things. To make him smile, to make him feel loved, hell, just when he felt like he needed to remind his beloved husband of his feelings. And he also knew that Tim wasn’t the one to be so upfront with what he felt. Usually, hiding behind longer comparisons and written word. Just to know that after all this time together, Tim felt more comfortable with all these endearments… Rhys’ heart swelled at the thought.

“Cause, ah, you know how it is,” Tim looked right into his eyes. “I love you. To the moon and back, to the furthest places in the galaxy, I love you, Rhys. Just like that,” realizing how much he’s slipped away, he laughed again. “Yeah, mmmhm, stillll can work these love letters. I think.”

“Yeah, I think you definitely can,” Rhys’ smile spread across his face, while the look in his eyes remained starry. “I, ehm, might not have that way with artistic prose but. I love you, Tim. Just as much, I just… Sometimes I can't believe you’re mine. You’re everything in my life.”

Which was all that Tim needed to hear. Then he simply felt Rhys’ lips brushing against his own in slow and soft kisses. One after the other, falling over like stars. Timothy could feel his own heartbeat, ringing in his ears. As well as feeling Rhys’ heart close to his own, pressing their chests together.

Yet in a second, Rhys stopped the embraces, looking puzzled at Tim, “Promethea doesn’t have any moons though, you know that.”

“Pfft, obviously, I _know_ ,” Rhys almost for sure believed Timothy forgot. “I’m talking Elpis. That’s how far it goes.”

“That’s far away, I give you that,” he kissed him once more, this time just shortly and sweetly. “We give it a visit. Haven’t been there in ages.”

“Ohhhh, em, riiightt,” Tim’s lip curled in a way he always did when he wanted to refuse Rhys. “I don’t know, Rhys, that place is just... I like to breath air! And not suffocate, and maybe not to be reminded of Jack with every ste-“

Tim shut his mouth and looked away. Rhys blinked twice.

“What did you just say.”

“Nothing.”

“I don’t think it was _nothing_ ,” Rhys raised an eyebrow at him. “Pretty sure it was, ehm. The forbidden name?”

“Nope, nope, you didn’t hear anything I-,” Timothy wanted to argue some more but the detached stare of Rhys’ informed him that it was no use. “Shit.”

Rhys hopped off from his arms and crossed the arms on his chest, “Tim. You know the rules.”

“I _know_.”

“ _Then_.”

“Okay, okay, geez, I’m going, don’t remind me,” Timothy replied, tensed his shoulders and went away to the counter. Rhys followed him each step, keeping his expression stern.

He only stopped when he knew Timothy had to go away for a sec. So he took the coffee into his hands, still looking in his direction in the coldest way possible. Timothy probably has had enough of that stare, so he quickly went to the counter and opened one of the shelves. Then he took out a big jar with “mentions of [redacted] jar” written on it, in the biggest letters. Grumbling something underneath his nose, he put a dollar into it. All while Rhys observed him, sipping coffee like it was nothing.

“Ya happy now?” Timothy said sharply.

“Ecstatic,” Rhys finally smiled back.

Putting away his coffee, he took a step closer to Timothy. Annoyed look spread across his face as he pouted his lips (like Rhys usually did) and crossed his arms on his chest as well. He still managed to look so adorable, Rhys wanted to chuckle.

“Aww, Timmy, baby, can’t go against the set rules, right? Need I remind you of that time _I_ said the cursed name and you couldn’t stop nagging me about it?”

Timothy didn’t respond, just kept grumbling something underneath his nose.

“You’re impossible,” Rhys rolled his eyes, and pressed his lips right at Tim’s pout, removing it instantly. Timothy put his hands right against his waist and pulled him closer. Rhys laughed between the kisses, feeling as if Tim was still trying to find the most ticklish places of his abdomen.

“Maybe go back to the love letter part? Honey?” Rhys whispered against him.

“First, you asshole, trying to change the subject,” Tim said in an annoyed voice but quickly, couldn’t fight another smile. “Second, you want me to skip to the part where I keep on telling you how happy I am that we’re married and that you light up my entire world, my sweetheart?”

“Obviously.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u so so much for reading, I hope u liked it!! 💖💙❤️
> 
> and as this is the last fic I post this year, I wanted to say its been a crazy year and my fics have kept me both occupied and creatively content all throughout. tho I havent added many things Ive written, I gotta say that my word count for this year have gone past 200k and comparing it to my last year's abt past 60k I couldnt be more proud. thank u for sticking by, have a great new year!!


End file.
